obéir aux ordres
by Asrial
Summary: Comment apaiser les tensions entre deux mâles alpha qui veulent diriger les choses ? Simple : les laisser se sauter dessus


Obéir aux ordres

Les deux hommes se fixaient avec la même rage dans l'œil.  
Depuis plus de deux heures, Tony et Steve se hurlaient dessus pour la moindre peccadille dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur.  
La dernière mission ne s'était pas bien passée.

Clint était sur un lit d'hôpital avec un bras cassé, Natasha avait une coupure de 50cm dans le dos, Bruce avait été blessé, Thor également, Loki était à zéro sur l'échelle de sa magie et plusieurs agents avaient faillit mourir dont Phil, encore.  
Ce n'était pas une bonne mission.  
Et tout ça parce que les deux leaders des Avengers n'avaient pas réussit à se mettre d'accord.

Deux leaders sur le terrain était un de trop.

"- L'un de nous deux doit s'effacer." Finit par exiger Steve, ses yeux bleu brillant de rage.

"- Je suis bien d'accord." Gronda Tony sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent encore un instant, comme s'ils voulaient soumettre l'autre juste par la force de leur regard. A moins qu'ils ne réfléchissent aux armes à utiliser pour massacrer l'autre à soumission.

Le dos de Tony claqua soudain douloureusement contre le mur avant que le grand corps musclé de Steve ne s'écrase contre le sien.

Un grondement presque animal passa les lèvres de Captain America lorsque sa bouche s'écrasa brutalement contre celle du milliardaire.

Tony lâcha un feulement de rage.

Steve le prenait comme ça ? Très bien.

Il répondit au baiser avec une rage égale, dévorant les lèvres pleines à leurs laisser de petites entailles qu'il nettoya à petits coups de langue pressés.

Un bruit de tissu déchiré fit frémir Steve lorsqu'il réalisa que sa chemise pendait lamentablement de ses épaules puis les mains de Tony glissèrent sur sa peau, affamées et sans repos.

"- Magnifique…." Ne put retenir Stark en sentant les muscles de Captain America se contracter sous ses doigts.

Steve déposa une petite ligne de baisers sur la gorge de l'ingénieur. D'une main un peu tremblante, il ouvrit un à un les boutons de la chemise du milliardaire puis la fit glisser de ses épaules.

Petit à petit, la rage laissait place à l'impatience seule.

"- Tony…."

Stark soupira de plaisir. La voix du soldat était chargée de désir au point de le faire frémir d'anticipation.

Steve souleva Tony du sol pour l'asseoir sur l'une des tables de travail qu'il venait de dégager d'un bras.

Les deux hommes luttèrent dans leur baiser un long moment jusqu'à ce que Steve repousse doucement l'ingénieur.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, les muscles frémissant.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisaient vraiment ce qui les poussaient l'un vers l'autre à part la frustration de la journée, la peur et la colère.  
Et c'était suffisant.

Tony revint le premier à l'assaut.

Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

"- Tu es à moi, beau blond…" Feula-t-il presque à l'oreille du soldat qui sourit contre lui.

"- Je ne crois pas, Stark."

Captain America attrapa les poignets de Tony dans une seule de ses mains.

Gentiment mais fermement, il força le milliardaire à s'allonger sur l'établi.

"- Steve…."

Tony se débattit jusqu'à ce que Rogers dépose à nouveau quelques baisers sur sa gorge puis descende lentement le long de son cou puis son épaule.

Steve joua un instant avec un mamelon brun puis donna un petit coup de langue sur le pourtour du générateur qui s'enfonçait dans la poitrine de Tony.

Le playboy gémit doucement.  
La ligne cicatricielle autour du cylindre de titane qui le transperçait était infiniment sensible.

"- Steve…"

"- Tais-toi."

"- Rogers…" Siffla Tony.

"- Tais-toi !" Insista Steve avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Stark abandonna.

Il obéirait.

"- Tu vois… il faut obéir à son supérieur hiérarchique." S'amusa le capitaine, les joues empourprées de gêne tout autant que brulante de désir.

Stark le foudroya du regard mais la passion contenue dans ses yeux en atténuait totalement les effets.

Ok, il avait perdu.

Il laissait les rênes au militaire pour le terrain.

Steve sourit de le sentir se détendre et s'abandonner lentement.

Satisfait, il reprit un mamelon déjà dur comme de la pierre entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il détachait sa ceinture d'une main.

Dès qu'il l'eut séparé de son pantalon, il attacha les poignets de Tony avec au pied de l'établi.

"- Steve, qu'est ce que tu fais !" S'emporta l'ingénieur qui n'avait pas tant que ca perdu son esprit combattif.

Captain America eut un sourire en coin. Tony ne reconnaissait pas le timide soldat rougissant qui restait gêné du moindre commentaire graveleux.

L'ingénieur finit par réaliser.  
Ce n'était pas Steve Rogers qui était en train de le débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer mais Captain America.  
Et si les deux hommes n'étaient qu'un, la différence entre les deux était réelle.

Le playboy lâcha un gémissement pitoyable.

Cette fois, il avait vraiment perdu.

Qu'était-il sans son armure pour lutter contre le super soldat ? Et là, il ne lui restait même plus son slip…

Steve lui bascula les hanches jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent presque ses épaules.  
Sans jamais le quitter des yeux, Steve commença à laper ses cuisses, son bas ventre, ses testicules puis descendre lentement jusqu'au petite anneau de muscles roses qui se contractaient lentement.

"- Steve…"

Un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

"- Chhhhh….."

La douceur même de l'ordre l'imposa bien plus à Stark qu'une voix sèche.

Il ne put que gémir lorsque la langue délicate joua sur sa chair avant de forcer son chemin à l'intérieur.

Le rouge monta aux joues du milliardaire.

Bon sang, il était un playboy, un coureur de jupons ! Et voila qu'il se retrouvait les jambes écartées, renversé sur son établit, à se faire lécher l'arrière train par Captain America au point de lui arracher des geignements de femelles en rut.

Il gémit encore lorsque Steve cessa ses agaceries pour fouiller autours de lui.  
Avec un petit "HA !" de satisfaction, Rogers sortit un pot de graisse organique d'un tiroir que Tony utilisait sur son ark lorsque le métal chaud se dilatait un peu trop et rendait le réacteur inconfortable. Cela arrivait parfois lorsque l'ingénieur avait de trop fortes émotions. L'ark brillait alors de mille feux et chauffait.  
Comme maintenant.

Stark ferma les yeux lorsque Steve plongea les doigts dans la substance huileuse. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque les doigts musclés du soldat caressèrent son intimité avant que le majeur ne glisse sans peine à l'intérieur.

Tony se mit à haleter.  
Ce n'était pas douloureux. Ce n'était pas non plus particulièrement agréable et…

Un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'il arqua les reins.  
Steve avait touché quelque chose en lui et…

"- Chhh… Du calme Tony… C'est bon n'est ce pas ?"

Il recommença à masser la prostate de l'ingénieur avant de laisser un second, puis un troisième doigt entrer.  
Les muscles de Stark ne lui opposaient aucune résistance.

Tony était complètement perdu dans le plaisir que le super soldat lui offrait sans espoir d'en revenir tant que Steve ne le laisserait pas faire.

"- Qui…. Où…" Parvint à articuler le milliardaire, les yeux brillants.

"- …. Bucky…." Avoua Steve avec un rien de tristesse dans les yeux.

Tony chercha à se redresser pour venir embrasser le capitaine pour le consoler mais ses mains entravées l'en empêchaient.

Steve se pencha sur Stark pour prendre ses lèvres. Tony l'ingénieur tenta de faire passer dans le baiser toute la passion et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Rogers

Captain America sourit doucement.

"- Merci…"

Il comprenait le geste.

Gentiment, il finit par retirer ses doigts, couvrir son membre de graisse, puis se guida entre les cuisses du milliardaire.

Tony lâcha un feulement de plaisir lorsque la virilité du soldat s'enfonça en lui.

Il se mit à haleter.  
C'était quelque chose comme ca qu'une femme ressentait lorsqu'il les prenait ? Il se sentait presque écartelé, brulé de l'intérieur alors que ses muscles protestaient.  
Et pourtant, c'était bon… Si bon…  
Le frottement sur ses intérieurs, la chaleur qui montait.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit le ventre de Steve butter contre ses fesses.

"- Steve…."

Rogers se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser encore avant de se mettre lentement en mouvement.

Tony chercha à se libérer de la ceinture qui l'entravait.

Il voulait toucher Steve. Il voulait le caresser. Il voulait…

Mais Rogers l'en empêchait.

Rogers décidait et il devait se plier à ses ordres.

Les larmes aux yeux, il était totalement dépendant des décisions de son chef.

"- Steve !"

Le militaire posa sa main sur le membre oublié de l'ingénieur pour le caresser en rythme avec son étreinte.

Malgré ses efforts, Tony ne put bientôt plus que gémir avec abandon à chaque coup de boutoir, totalement perdu dans les sensations qui l'assaillaient et dépendant du bon vouloir de Steve sur son plaisir.

"- Maintenant, Tony." Sourit Steve qui ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Stark ne put qu'obéir. Sur une dernière caresse sur son entrejambe, il s'assouvit brutalement, souillant son ventre de longs rubans de semences.

Steve le besogna encore une minute puis prit son plaisir à son tour.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles une minute avant que le capitaine ne libère Stark.

Les poignets du milliardaire étaient rouges et un peu éraflé mais la légère douleur n'était rien par rapport au plaisir qui courrait encore dans ses membres.

Steve finit par se retirer doucement, amusé de voir la quantité de semence qui s'échappa du corps de Stark en même temps.

Steve n'avait eut personne depuis près de 70 ans finalement. Et son corps semblait s'en souvenir bien plus que sa tête.

"- Quels sont les ordres, Cap' ?" Soupira Stark, épuisé.

"- Rhabillez-vous, Soldat. Et retournez à vos quartiers. Inspection générale dans une heure."

Tony eut un sourire en coin.

"- Sadique."

"- Juste militaire."


End file.
